Salvando George
by Moony Ju
Summary: TRADUÇÃO George passou o ultimo ano mergulhado em tristeza. Ninguém conseguiu tirá-lo de lá, então Hermione retorna e conta a George um segredo. O segredo dela conseguirá ajudar George a sair da depressão? GWHG
1. Capítulo 1

**Salvando George**

* * *

**Sinopse: **Se passou um ano desde a Batalha Final. George se afundou em sua tristeza. Ninguém foi capaz de tirá-lo de lá até que Hermione retorna da Austrália para a Toca. Será o seu segredo capaz de fazer George voltar a ser aquele velho e divertido pregador de peças?

**Disclaimer: **Obviamente eu não possuo Harry Potter. Se eu possuísse uma certa pessoa ainda estaria viva e eu não estaria postando no fanfiction... Eu estaria ocupada contando meus milhões.

**Nota da tradutora: **Essa fic não é minha. É apenas a tradução da fic maravilhosa da mackgirl, "Saving George". Com a devida permissão da autora. Eu super aconselho vocês a lerem, não porque sou eu quem está traduzindo, mas porque é realmente uma ótima história. A original está nas minhas favoritas, e assim que eu conseguir, eu coloco o link no meu profile. Eu peço um pouco de paciência, porque é a primeira vez que traduzo algo maior que uma letra de música ou um trabalho para a aula, e se você enxergarem algum erro, por favor, avisem.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Hermione caminhou lentamente pela estrada suja até a Toca. Fazia um ano que ela tinha deixado o mundo bruxo e visto seus amigos. Embora tenha sentido muita falta deles, tinha decidido passar um tempo muito necessário com seus pais na Austrália; seus pais tinham decidido ficar lá depois que Hermione reverteu o feitiço de memória que tinha posto neles. Ela tinha mantido contato através de cartas, e Ginny insistiu para que ela fosse para a Toca para um jantar em família. Ela entrou e chamou, "Sra. Weasley? É Hermione."

"Estou na cozinha, querida. Entre, vamos." Foi a resposta que Hermione recebeu. Ela fez seu caminho para a cozinha e sorriu ante a cena que já tinha visto várias vezes na Toca. A Sra. Weasley estava ocupada preparando o jantar como sempre, mas parou quando viu Hermione. Correndo até ela e a abraçando, exclamou, "Hermione! É tão bom vê-la novamente. Veio para ficar?"

Hermione retornou o abraço e disse, "Sim, estou de volta. Amei a Austrália, mas mal podia esperar para voltar para Inglaterra. É ótimo vê-la também. Como estão todos?" Ela disse a última frase com um tanto de preocupação na voz. Ninguém tinha lhe contado como todos estavam passando depois da morte do Fred; nenhuma das cartas sequer mencionou isso.

"Bem, Artur e eu estamos bem." Os olhos da Sra. Weasley se encheram de lágrimas, mas ela rapidamente as afastou. "No começo foi muito difícil para todos quando Fred... Bem, nós estamos muito melhores agora. Venha e sente. A refeição pode esperar o suficiente até que botamos a conversa em dia." Sra. Weasley adicionou enquanto levava Hermione para a mesa onde ambas se sentaram.

"Bill e Fleur estão esperando um filho, falta apenas mais uns dois meses, o bebê é esperado para Outubro. Bill ainda está trabalhando no Gringotes, mas Fleur se demitiu quando descobriu que estava grávida. Agora ela ajuda Ron nas Gemialidades Weasley."

_Isso era estranho, _Hermione pensou. Sabia que Ron estava trabalhando na loja de logros mas a Sra. Weasley fez soar como se ele estivesse dirigindo o lugar. Ron nunca deu nenhuma pista de que estava comandando a loja; e ela presumiu que George também estava lá.

"Charlie continua na Romênia e está bem; ele estará aqui mais tarde. Percy e Penélope Clearwater vão se casar pelo fim do ano. Como você sabe, Ron está na loja de logros, e está fazendo um ótimo trabalho mantendo ela aberta e funcionando. Harry ainda está no treinamento para se tornar Auror; Kingsley disse para ele que era burrice dele passar por todo o treinamento, mas Harry não queria nenhum tratamento especial e insistiu em passar pelo treinamento como qualquer outra pessoa." Hermione sorriu a isso, ela podia imaginar a discussão que Harry devia ter tido com Kingsley, que era agora Ministro da Magia. "Ginny, bem, não estou autorizada para falar. Ela fará um grande anuncio no jantar essa noite então você descobrirá com o resto da família." A Sra. Weasley concluiu e Hermione não pode deixar de reparar que ela não tinha mencionado George.

"E George? Como ele está?" Hermione perguntou.

A Sra. Weasley ficou imersa em pensamentos então disse, "Ele não está bem. Ele sentiu isso mais forte que todos nós, e ele ainda não conseguiu seguir em frente. Ron está dirigindo a loja, e George só aparece quando Ron realmente precisa dele. Ele tem estado aqui desde então. Estou muito preocupada com ele; dificilmente ele sai do quarto."

Hermione ficou surpresa ao descobrir que não estava tão chocada quanto imaginou que estaria. Ela sabia que George devia ter sentindo mais a morte de Fred do que o resto deles, mas ninguém disse para ela o quão difícil estava sendo para ele. _Mas eu deveria ter imaginado, _disse para si mesma. Alto ela perguntou, "Ele está aqui agora? Posso subir e vê-lo?"

A Sra. Weasley assentiu, "Ele é o único que está aqui. Os outros chegarão depois do trabalho. Você pode tentar, mas ele normalmente não vê ninguém."

Hermione agradeceu a Sra. Weasley, e se dirigiu para as escadas. Tinha que ver com seus próprios olhos quão ruim estava a situação. Quando alcançou a porta que sabia que tinha sido o quarto dos gêmeos, ela bateu. Quando nada aconteceu, ela bateu novamente, abrindo a porta e chamando suavemente para dentro do quarto, "George? É Hermione, posso entrar?"

Ela viu uma figura sentada na cama que encolheu os ombros, então ela entrou no quarto escuro. Depois de ligar a luz, ela foi e sentou na cama ao lado de George, colocando um braço ao redor de seu ombro. Ele parecia que não deixava o quarto em semanas. "Como você está?"

George ergueu os olhos como se só então notasse que Hermione estava lá, dizendo, "Hermione quando você entrou aqui?"

"Há um minuto. Eu pensei em subir e dizer oi e ver como você está passando."

George soltou uma risada sóbria, "A família te contou que estou perdendo a cabeça?"

"Não. Sua mãe apenas disse que você estava passando por um tempo difícil. Ela está preocupada e eu pensei em subir e ver se tem alguma coisa que eu possa fazer."

George tirou o braço de Hermione de si. "Bem, estou bem, e a não ser que você consiga trazer Fred de volta não há nada que possa fazer."

Hermione encarou George por um longo tempo então disse, "Eu sei que está ferido George, mas Fred não ia querer que você ficasse assim."

"Como você pode saber o que o Fred iria querer?" George disse com brusquidão, "Você nem o conhecia direito."

"Você está certo. Eu não tirei um tempo para conhecer nenhum de vocês bem e me arrependo disso, mas eu entendo o que está passando, George, e isso não é bom, confie em mim."

"Como você ousa dizer que sabe o que estou passando, Hermione! Eu perdi meu gêmeo, minha outra metade, e a única maneira de saber como é isso é se você passou por isso. Você não pode apenas ler num livro e então dizer para as pessoas que você sabe como elas se sentem; não é algo que você pode aprender em um livro. Agora saia do meu quarto de me deixe sozinho". George disse.

Hermione não se moveu por um longo tempo. "Não, eu não vou sair, George." Nenhum deles disse nada por um longo tempo, então Hermione murmurou, "Eu realmente sei pelo que você está passando, George, e não, eu não aprendi em um livro. Você está certo. Esse sentimento não é algo que pode ser aprendido em um livro."

George se virou para olhar para a garota sentada na cama ao seu lado. "Onde você está querendo chegar?"

Os olhos de Hermione se encheram de lágrimas, mas ela se virou para George mesmo assim. "Tem algo que eu nunca disse para nenhum de vocês, nem mesmo para Harry ou Ron. Tem uma razão porque eu nunca tive coragem de conhecer você e Fred melhor. É porque eu tinha ciúmes que vocês tinham um ao outro."

"O que você quer dizer com ciúmes, Hermione?" George perguntou enquanto observava as lágrimas escaparem de seus olhos.

Hermione respirou fundo e então disse, "Quando eu tinha dez anos minha irmã Abby morreu em um acidente. Nós estávamos brincando num lago congelado ao lado de nossa casa e ela caiu no gelo fino. Eles não conseguiram salvá-la a tempo."

George desviou o olhar e disse, "Sinto muito Hermione, mas mesmo assim, perder um irmão não é a mesma coisa que perder um gêmeo."

"Você está certo, George." Hermione respirou fundo, e então, num murmúrio que era quase inaudível ela disse, "Abby era minha irmã gêmea."

* * *

**NT:** Não esqueçam de deixar reviews! Elas alegram o meu dia, e me fazem traduzir mais rápido! Próximo capítulo provavelmente até domingo.


	2. Capítulo 2

**NT: **Aqui está o segundo capítulo. Antes do prometido, viu? Obrigada pelas reviews! Mas espero mais algumas desse capítulo. Não lembro se disse no capítulo passado, mas é spoiler DH sem epílogo. Link da profile da autora, no meu profile. Ah! Falei essa semana com a mackgirl, e ela deixou uma mensagem:

_I mackgirl have translated the n__ote at the beginning of the chapter into English and just want to say that Moony Ju had my permission to translate this story. It looks very well done, and with help of an online translator it appears that Moony Ju has not changed anything in the story, but as mearly translated it as was given permission. __Great Job._

Numa tradução rápida: "Eu mackgirl traduzi a nota no começo do capítulo para inglês e quero apenas dizer que Moony Ju tem a minha permissão para traduzir essa história. Parece muito bem feito, e com a ajuda de um tradutor online parece que Moony Ju não mudou nada na história, mas simplesmente traduziu como permitido. Ótimo trabalho."

Aí está o próximo capítulo:

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

"Você está certo, George." Hermione respirou fundo, e então, num murmúrio que era quase inaudível ela disse, "Abby era minha irmã gêmea."

George não olhou para Hermione. Por que Hermione nunca contou isso para ninguém? Como se estivesse lendo a mente de George, Hermione continuou. "Eu fiquei inconsolável quando Abby morreu. Eu não saía do meu quarto e quando finalmente saí, fiquei tão cansada dos olhares de pena que todos me lançavam que me retraí novamente. Minha mãe me tirou da escola e me educou em casa aquele ano, esperando conseguir me tirar da depressão. Tudo o que eu queria era fugir de tudo. E então eu recebi a carta de Hogwarts. Foi o que me trouxe de volta. Eu pensei, essa é a minha chance de ir para um lugar onde ninguém me conhecia, onde ninguém conhecia Abby e onde eu poderia me distanciar de tudo isso. Eu comecei a me enterrar nos meus estudos de Hogwarts antes mesmo de chegar à escola porque foi o jeito que encontrei para superar a perda de minha irmã.

Eu amo Abby, mas nunca contei para ninguém porque não queria que me olhassem com pena. Eu queria ficar perto de pessoas que gostassem de mim por mim mesma, e não porque minha irmã tinha morrido. Assim que Harry, Ron e eu ficamos amigos eu me prometia contar a eles, mas nunca contei. Eu nunca contei, e tentei não conhecer realmente você e Fred porque me lembrava constantemente que Abby não estava comigo. George, você deve seguir em frente, sério. É tão melhor quando você consegue. Eu ainda penso na Abby o tempo todo, mas eu sei que ela não iria querer que eu continuasse do modo como eu estava antes de ir para Hogwarts. Fred não ia querer que você ficasse assim também."

George continuou sem dizer nada, mas colocou um braço ao redor de Hermione. Ele percebeu que ela sabia como ele se sentia. A razão para que ele quase nunca deixava o quarto era porque quando o fazia, ela recebia a piedade da qual Hermione estava falando. Ele entendeu porque Hermione nunca contou a ninguém sobre sua irmã gêmea. Ele tinha certeza que se fosse para algum lugar novo ele não mencionaria Fred para ninguém também. Hermione quebrou o silencio e disse, "Você não conta para ninguém? Não estou pronta para que todos saibam. Eu queria manter Abby para mim mesma."

George concordou. "Eu não direi nada. De qualquer forma, obrigado por me contar. Significa muito." Eles continuaram sentados, George segurando Hermione, e ele sabia que ela estava certa. Ele tinha que parar de se esconder, mas não sabia como. Ele se sentia culpado por estar vivo enquanto Fred não estava. Ele precisava entender melhor tudo. Depois de uma hora em que estavam sentados em silêncio no quarto de George, a voz da Ginny subiu as escadas.

"HERMIONE!! ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ??" Hermione olhou para George.

"É melhor eu ir vê-la. Me prometa que descerá para o jantar. Levará algum tempo, mas eu posso te ajudar se você quiser. Se você precisar conversar com alguém sobre isso, eu estarei aqui não importa a hora. Como você disse, ninguém sabe o que você está passando a não ser que tenha passado por isso também." Hermione abraçou George. "À propósito, estou de 

volta a Inglaterra. Vou ficar aqui por um tempo, até que consiga arrumar um apartamento." Ela levantou e saiu do quarto.

Enquanto descia as escadas para encontrar Ginny, ela esperava que George confiasse nela e a deixasse ajudá-lo a voltar a ter uma vida normal. Entretanto seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma garota ruiva pulando nela. "Hermione, senti tanto sua falta. Mamãe disse que você vai ficar na Inglaterra agora, estou tão excitada!"

Hermione retribuiu o abraço. "Também senti sua falta, Ginny, e sim, vou ficar na Inglaterra. Então, quais são as grades novidades que você tem?"

"Não. Eu vou contar para todos de uma só vez. Quando você vem de uma família grande como a minha, você aprende a esperar por todos. De outra forma você acaba tendo que contar a história umas seis ou sete vezes. Desse jeito, eu posso contar para todos juntos. Bem, exceto George, provavelmente vou ter que subir e contar para ele depois do jantar. Ele dificilmente desce quando estão todos aqui. Na verdade, acho que a última vez que ele desceu foi quando mamãe o forçou a descer para o jantar de aniversário dele em abril." Ginny disse, "Então me conte sobre a Austrália."

As duas garotas passaram o resto da tarde se atualizando sobre a vida da outra. Lentamente a toca começou a encher de gente. Todos cumprimentaram Hermione e os últimos a aparecerem foram Ron e Fleur. "Eu nunca imaginei o quão difícil era cuidar da loja. Eu espero que George se recupere logo, a ajuda seria de grande valia. Afinal a loja é dele." Ron disse enquanto seguia Fleur para a sala.

"Ron! Nan é legal você falar isse. Você sabe que está se saindo muito bem. George precisa de espaço por enquanto." Fleur disse.

"Ele teve um ano inteiro de..." Ron se interrompeu assim que viu Hermione. Correndo até ela para abraçá-la, ele perguntou, "Quando você chegou?"

"Algumas horas atrás. Como você está?" Hermione perguntou. Ela estava feliz por eles terem continuado amigos depois daquele beijo durante a batalha. Foi um beijo impulsivo quando tudo ao redor estava louco.

"Eu estou bem." Ron respondeu. Todos se sentaram ali conversando e atualizando Hermione sobre todos os detalhes das vidas deles, e assim que ela fez o mesmo, eles saíram para o jardim para começar a comer. Ginny insistiu que contaria para eles assim que tivessem terminado o jantar, o que causou algumas suaves reclamações da sua família. "Por que você não pode simplesmente nos contar a novidade agora?" Ron resmungou.

"Porque eu não quero, Ron." Ginny disse enquanto levava outra colherada de purê de batatas para a boca. Mas logo todos os pratos estavam limpos e toda a atenção estava voltada para Ginny. Hermione notou que Ginny olhou para trás, em direção a casa; ela devia ter esperanças que George pudesse se juntar a eles, então decidindo que ele não viria, ela começou. "Bem, eu fiz os testes abertos para a posição de artilheiro no Holyhead Harpies. Eu não imaginava que receberia alguma resposta deles, então não contei para ninguém que tinha ido."

Todos ficaram olhando para Ginny quando ela fez uma pausa. Mais uma vez, Hermione viu seus olhos correrem em direção a casa, mas rapidamente ela voltou os olhos para a família. "Eu recebi uma coruja deles há dois dias me informando como eu tinha ido no teste."

Ela fez mais uma pausa, e Ron disse "Ginny poderia cortar toda a conversa e ir logo ao ponto: você entrou para o time ou não?"

"Ron fique quieto uma vez na vida, e deixe-me contar a todos do meu modo." Ginny respirou fundo e então berrou, "Eu consegui! Sou a mais nova artilheira do Holyhead Harpies!" todos pularam e parabenizaram Ginny, Harry a beijou, mas rapidamente um silêncio caiu em todos que estavam de frente para a casa. O que fez os outros se virarem e alguns Weasley engoliram em seco. Ginny ficou parada, de costas para a casa, ainda se perguntando por que todos ficaram quietos tão de repente quando ela ouviu uma voz atrás dela.

"Parabéns, Ginny. Eu espero que você nos consiga entradas grátis; você não nos vai fazer pagar para vê-la jogar quadribol, não é?" Hermione assistiu enquanto Ginny se virava e via George em pé atrás dela. Ele tinha se arrumado um pouco desde que Hermione tinha deixado ele no quarto mais cedo. Os olhos de Ginny se encheram de lágrimas, e ela se jogou no pescoço do irmão.

"George, se isso significa que você irá assistir, eu te darei quantas entradas você quiser, mesmo que tenha que pagá-las eu mesma." George a abraçou de volta e sentou ao lado de Hermione. O resto da família ainda estava olhando para ele até que Charlie quebrou o silêncio.

"A casa não está pegando fogo, está? Eu lembro de você me dizendo um mês atrás que seria a única maneira de fazê-lo sair de casa de novo." Todos prenderam a respiração, sem ter certeza do que aconteceria, e a sra. Weasley olhou para Charlie com aquele olhar característico dela.

George agarrou a mão de Hermione embaixo da mesa e Hermione pode notar que ele estava nervoso pelo tremor das mãos dele. Ela apertou a mão dele, dando força, e George disse, "Não, eu decidi que queria ouvir as novidades da Ginny com o resto da família ao invés de esperá-la ir ao meu quarto me contar depois."

A sra. Weasley levantou, abraçou com força seu filho, e então correu para dentro para fazer um prato para George. Ninguém disse nada. Hermione imaginou que eles deviam ainda estar em choque com a aparição de George à mesa, então ela se voltou para Ginny e perguntou, "Então, quando os treinos começam?"

"Em duas semanas. Mas estou tão nervosa; eu não imaginei que conseguiria passar." Ginny respondeu.

"Você se sairá bem, Ginny." Bill disse, e isso pareceu quebrar o silêncio quando a conversa passou a ser sobre quadribol. George não disse nada o resto da noite, ele apenas ficou sentando comendo a refeição que a sra. Weasley trouxe para ele e escutando a conversa ao redor. De vez em quando ele voltava a procurar a mão de Hermione embaixo da mesa, e ela dava outro aperto tranqüilizador nele. Enquanto a noite passava e as pessoas começavam a sair, George levantou, abarcou sua mãe, e voltou para dentro de casa.

Depois Hermione encontrou a sra. Weasley sozinha na sala olhando para uma foto de Fred e George. Ela olhou para cima quando ouviu Hermione entrar e Hermione pode notar que ela esteve chorando. "Hermione eu não sei o que você disse para George essa tarde, mas tenho um forte pressentimento que foi isso que o trouxe para baixo essa noite. Obrigada. Essa foi a primeira vez que ele deixou aquele quarto para se juntar a família por vontade própria."

Hermione recordou e abraçou a sra. Weasley. "Ele ficará bem Sra. Weasley."

"Eu sei que ficará. Pelo menos agora eu sei que ficará. Bem, boa noite, querida." Sra. Weasley deu um beijo na bochecha de Hermione, e a garota subiu as escadas para o quarto que ela estava dividindo com Ginny.

* * *

**NT:** Gostaram? Então deixem reviews! Nem que seja para me dizer que estão lendo, porque eu não confio nos hints do Fanfiction... Ah! Quem gosta de ler em inglês, leiam as outras fics da mackgirl!! Love's Storm. É uma Fred/Hermione muito bonita.

Até a próxima atualização, que provavelmente será no próximo fim de semana!


	3. Capítulo 3

**NT: **Capítulo três. Muito obrigada a todos que deixaram reviews! Estão fazendo uma tradutora muito feliz! E se quiserem que eu responda os reviews, ou loguem, ou deixem o e-mail. ;D

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

"Hermione, Hermione, acorda, vamos." Resmungando pelo seu sono ter sido interrompido, ela se virou para a pessoa que estava acordando-a. Devia ser depois da meia-noite e ela estava cansada por ter ficado acordada até tarde conversando com Ginny. No momento que ela ia destratar a pessoa que ousou acordá-la, ela percebeu que estava olhando para o rosto de George.

"George, que horas são?" Hermione sussurrou para não acordar a Ginny.

"Mais ou menos 1 hora. Desculpe por te acordar, mas eu não conseguia dormir. Eu estava me perguntando se você não se levantaria e conversaria comigo por um tempo." George sussurrou de volta.

"Tudo bem, mas vamos para o seu quarto; não quero acordar Ginny." Hermione disse enquanto descia da cama e colocava o roupão. Ela seguiu George para seu quarto e sentou na cama perto dele. "Pelos olhares de choque de todos na mesa, posso deduzir que eles não estavam acostumados a vê-lo."

"Não, eles não estavam. Eu pensei sobre tudo o que disse antes e decidi me juntar a eles. Obrigado pela sua ajuda durante a noite, Hermione. Eu provavelmente não teria ficado tanto tempo como eu fiquei sem sua ajuda." George disse.

"Eu não fiz nada, George." Hermione disse ao mesmo tempo em que bocejava.

"Sim, você fez. Toda vez que eu estava prestes a correr de volta para cima, você apertava minha mão. Isso me lembrava que ali tinha outra pessoa que sabia pelo que eu estava passando. Eu ficava pensando que se Hermione conseguiu passar por isso tão nova, então eu também conseguiria." George disse enquanto abraçava-a.

Hermione o abraçou de volta. "Bem, então de nada. Você apenas precisa colocar um passo depois do outro, George. Descendo para o jantar hoje a noite foi um grande começo. Por que nós não tentamos e trabalhamos em colocá-lo para dormir, pelo que posso perceber você não tem dormido muito, tem?

"Não. Todo vez que durmo, eu vejo Fred. Ele está sempre me dizendo ou para seguir com a minha vida, ou me fazendo me sentir mal por ainda estar vivo."

"George, você sabe que Fred quer que você siga com sua vida. Venha e deite-se. Eu ficarei com você até que esteja dormindo, embora não prometa que eu ficarei acordada por muito tempo, mas eu vou tentar." Hermione disse enquanto levantava. George deitou na cama e foi para debaixo das cobertas, e Hermione sentou perto dele e esfregou suas costas. "O que acha de chocarmos sua família de novo e você descer para o café-da-manhã amanhã?"

George a ignorou e perguntou: "Hermione, a dor vai embora algum dia?"

Hermione pensou cuidadosamente sobre sua resposta. "Não, ela não vai. Não completamente. Na maioria das vezes ela vem sem aviso nenhum. A menor coisa me lembra Abby, e às vezes trazem um sentimento bom e outras vezes machucam demais, porque me lembram de como ela morreu. Apenas recentemente aprendi como transformar a dor em uma boa memória."

"E como você faz isso Hermione?"

"Bem, vejamos. Sempre que vou até o lago de Hogwarts, ao invés de ficar em pensando em como eu perdi Abby, eu penso em como ela amava o ar livre. Ela costumava me arrastar para fora de casa para passarmos horas patinando no gelo no lago. Eu ainda penso em como ela morreu, mas não é mais tão doloroso porque eu lembro que ela estava fazendo o que mais gostava de fazer: patinar no gelo."

George ficou lá por um tempo, então ele puxou Hermione até ela estar deitada na cama ao lado dele e colocou os braços ao redor dela. "Eu não sei como vou fazer isso. Tudo sobre mim incluiu o Fred."

"Você vai ficar bem George, apenas se lembre que estou aqui para te ajudar. Qualquer coisa que precisar, é só me contar, certo?"

"Tudo bem, Hermione. Obrigado por vir aqui hoje a noite." Antes que Hermione pudesse responder qualquer coisa, George estava dormindo, aconchegado nas suas costas. Ela rolou nos braços dele e ficou olhando o rosto dele. Hermione sabia que deveria se levantar, sair e voltar para o quarto de Ginny, mas ao invés disso ela colocou um braço ao redor de George e caiu no sono nos seus braços.

Algumas horas depois ela foi acordada pelos gritos da sra. Weasley anunciando que o café-da-manhã estava pronto. Lentamente, ela abriu os olhos e olhou ao redor. Lembrando onde estava, ela se virou e viu George, ainda dormindo. Debatendo internamente se devia acordá-lo ou deixá-lo dormir, ela escolheu a primeira opção. "George levanta. Sua mão já fez o café-da-manhã."

"Hermione, mamãe me trará um bandeja mais tarde." George disse enquanto se virava, tentando voltar a dormir.

"Não, George. Eu quero que você desça para o café comigo. A família nem está toda aqui, a maioria foi para a casa de noite. Agora vamos, levante, antes que eu tome uma atitude drástica." Hermione disse, mas George não se mexeu. Ela pegou a varinha de George que estava ao lado da cama, e com um simples feitiço ele estava pendurado no ar, de cabeça para baixo.

"Droga Hermione! Eu te disse que queria continuar dormindo. Agora me coloque no chão."

"Não até que não concorde em descer para o café comigo, George." Hermione disse.

"Eu já disse que não." George retorquiu, mas Hermione não desistiu. Levou quinze minutos pendurado de cabeça para baixo para George desistir e Hermione descê-lo para a cama.

"Maldição Hermione, você usou minha varinha contra mim! Então vamos. Mamãe provavelmente está se perguntando onde você está. Apenas não saia de perto de mim, ok? George foi até a porta do seu quarto e a segurou aberta para Hermione. Mas ela esperou ele sair primeiro, temendo que ele se trancasse no quarto tão logo ela saísse. No fim das escadas George parou, mas Hermione reassegurou-o que daria tudo certo e eles entraram na cozinha. Assim que eles sentaram, George agarrou a mão de Hermione embaixo da mesa.

Se alguém dissesse que os Weasley estavam surpresos por George ter aparecido no jantar ontem a noite, não passava nem perto da reação na face de todos ao vê-lo na mesa do café. Mais uma vez Hermione quebrou o silêncio perguntando o que todos estavam planejando fazer, e mais uma vez George se sentou quieto, não falando com ninguém. Assim que acabou o café, George voltou para o quarto e se trancou lá dentro antes que alguém levantasse da mesa.

Todos os olhos se voltaram para Hermione então, porque imaginaram que ela tinha alguma coisa a ver com a aparição de George em duas refeições familiares seguidas, mas ela ignorou os olhares. Ao invés, ela levantou e ajudou a sra. Weasley a limpar os pratos do café-da-manhã. "Sra. Weasley, posso te pedir um favor?" Hermione perguntou.

"Claro, querida. O que eu posso fazer por você?" A Sra. Weasley perguntou, enquanto largava o pano de prato que estava usando para secar as mãos.

"Sra. Weasley, você acha que poderia parar de mandar bandejas de comida para George quando ele não aparece para uma refeição?" Ao olhar que a sra. Weasley lhe lançou ela continuou, "Eu entendo o que ele está passando, eu não quero explicar nada mas será bom para ele ter que descer e se juntar a todos numa refeição."

"Hermione, eu já tentei isso e não funcionou. Ele só se esgueirava para a cozinha depois que todos tinham ido dormir e pegava algo para comer. Eu cedi e voltei a levar comida para ele porque não queria vê-lo morrer de fome." A sra. Weasley respondeu.

"Eu entendo, sra. Weasley, mas que tal se eu tornasse minha responsabilidade fazer George sair do quarto para as refeições?"

A sra. Weasley pensou longamente e então disse, "A primeira vez que ele perder duas refeições seguidas e voltarei a mandar bandejas para ele, Hermione."

Hermione teve que aceitar aquilo e concordou. Uma vez que os pratos já tinham terminado de se lavar e estavam guardados, Hermione foi até o quarto de Ginny para se arrumar para o dia. Ginny estava esperando por ela assim que ela entrou no quarto. "Como você fez com que George descesse para o café essa manhã? Nós temos tentado fazer ele se juntar a nós há meses."

"Eu não posso te contar, Ginny, mas ele estará em todas as refeições a partir de agora. Mas você poderia me ajudar, e tentar fazer George participar das conversas na mesa? Eu acho que se ele se sentir mais envolvido, será mais fácil para ele descer."

"Hermione, eu vou tentar, mas eu não sei sobre o que falar com ele. Toda a vez que fui no seu quarto e falei com ele, ele apenas ficava sentado na cama em silêncio."

"Que tal no almoço pedir a opinião dele sobre alguma manobra de quadribol ou algo assim? Apenas faça soar como uma pergunta direta que ele tenha que usar mais que duas palavras para responder. Você acha que consegue fazer isso?"

Ginny acenou "Acho que sim. Estou tão feliz por você estar de volta. O que você vai fazer agora?

"Eu acho que vou tentar conseguir um emprego no Ministério no Departamento de Regulação de Criaturas Mágicas ou algo assim. Eu realmente queria continuar com o F.A.L.E. e esse seria o melhor meio." Hermione respondeu. Ginny rolou os olhos. Hermione juntou as roupas e foi para o banheiro. Uma hora mais tarde ela estava pronta para o dia e foi para fora com Ginny caminhar perto da Toca.

"O que acha de caminharmos até a casa da Luna e ver se ela quer sair conosco?" Ginny perguntou.

"Por que ir caminhando até lá? Ao invés disso, por que não aparatamos? Pelo que eu lembro é uma longa caminhada." Hermione disse, recebendo uma risada de Ginny.

"Está certo, pode ser." As duas garotas aparataram na casa da Luna e passaram a manhã conversando sobre tudo o que tinha acontecido no último ano.

"Eu não consigo acreditar que você e Dean estão juntos. É fantástico!" Hermione exclamou. Elas ficaram conversando por umas duas horas quando Hermione viu que horas eram. "Oh! Desculpe garotas, mas eu tenho que voltar para a Toca para fazer George descer para o almoço."

"Eu vou voltar com você. Luna, gostaria de almoçar conosco? Mamãe não vai se importar; ela adora alimentar pessoas." Ginny disse.

"Claro, vai ser muito divertido." Luna respondeu, e as três foram para a Toca.

Hermione fez seu caminho até o quarto de George e bateu na porta antes de entrar no quarto. Ela o encontrou adormecido e foi acordá-lo. "George levanta. Você vai descer para todas as refeições a partir de agora. Sem desculpas. Além disso, sua mãe não vai mais te trazer bandejas com comida, então levanta!"

Se virando para encarar Hermione, George resmungou, "Sim, claro que ela não vai mais. Deixe-me sozinho, Hermione."

"Não, não até que você levante e desça para almoçar comigo. Se eu tiver, eu mesma te tiro da cama."

George ficou ali por alguns minutos e então disse, "Ok, ok, eu estou levantando, mas só descerei em todas as refeições se você fizer algo por mim."

"Depende do que é, George."

"Você vai ter que dormir aqui comigo todas as noites. Se você não dormir aqui comigo então eu não vou descer para as refeições daquele dia. Sem exceções." George disse a ela.

* * *

**NT: **Humm, o que o George pretende?? _evil grin_ No próximo capítulo, um beijo. Reviews!


	4. Capítulo 4

**NT: **Mais um capítulo como prometido. Muito obrigada por todas as reviews que vocês estão deixando. Elas me deixam tão alegres. Ah! Eu sempre me esqueço, eu devo essa tradução aos inventores do Lingoes, um ótimo dicionário inglês-português que me ajuda monstruosamente enquanto traduzo.

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

"Você quer que eu durma aqui com você, e então você descerá para as refeições?" Hermione perguntou. "Qual o truque? Isso me parece quase simples demais."

"Sem truques, Hermione, se você dormir aqui, eu descerei." George respondeu, e então sorriu. "A menos que você considere dormir na mesma cama que eu como um truque."

Hermione ficou ali olhando para George que ainda estava deitado na cama. Ela não disse nada por um momento, apenas ficou ali parada assistindo enquanto George levantava e vestia uma camiseta. Finalmente ela disse, "George, eu não vou dormir na mesma cama que você. Eu vou dormir aqui nesse quarto com você, mas não na mesma cama."

"Então só vou descer para uma refeição por dia. Para me fazer descer em todas, você terá que dormir na mesma cama comigo. Hermione, não precisamos fazer nada, mas para te falar a verdade, depois que você veio até aqui noite passada, eu tive a melhor noite de sono desde antes da batalha." George disse, e então continuou. "Eu não sei por que, mas quando você estava na cama comigo noite passada eu fui capaz de dormir, de verdade. Pela primeira vez em um ano, Fred não assombrou meus sonhos, e honestamente se a única maneira para continuar assim é você estando na mesma cama comigo, e se eu preciso descer e ficar com outras pessoas para isso acontecer, então eu desço."

Hermione foi até George e lhe abraçou. "George eu não fiz nada, sério. Você não precisa de mim para não sonhar com o Fred."

"Bem, no momento não consigo pensar em outro jeito."

Hermione pensou longamente sobre esse trato. "Ok, eu vou ficar aqui com você, mas terá algumas condições. Primeiro, eu não vou dormir na sua cama todas as noite. Se você tiver um pesadelo então eu levantarei e ficarei contigo até que você volte a dormir."

George concordou. "Ok, mas se eu acordar com um pesadelo com o Fred, você vem até a minha cama."

"Certo, mas se por um momento eu pensar que você não teve um pesadelo, eu volto para o quarto da Ginny. E você sabe George que essa situação é apenas temporária. Eu vou sair da Toca assim que conseguir meu próprio apartamento, então não se acostume comigo dormindo aqui com você. Eu ainda estarei aqui para você mesmo quando me mudar, eu não quero parecer grosseira, mas é a verdade."

George ficou ali olhando para Hermione por um momento antes de dizer, "Certo, eu posso aceitar isso. Apenas me prometa que quando você deixar a Toca você ainda estará presente para mim."

"Claro que estarei, George. Agora vamos, vamos descer para o almoço. São apenas Luna e Ginny lá embaixo já que todos estão no trabalho." Mais uma vez George segurou a porta aberta para Hermione, mas ela esperou até George estar no corredor antes de sair do quarto.

"Eu não vou voltar atrás na minha palavra, Hermione. Você ficou comigo noite passada, então vou fazer todas as refeições com a família hoje." George falou para ela enquanto desciam as escadas. Eles entraram na cozinha para encontrar a sra. Weasley deixando um parto de sanduíches na mesa em frente a Ginny e a Luna. A sra. Weasley estava de costas para o par que tinha entrado na cozinha e pensou que apenas Hermione tivesse entrado.

"Hermione, por que demorou tanto? De qualquer jeito, comece a comer. Eu vou lá em cima ver George." A sra. Weasley disse ainda de costas para eles.

George foi até sua mãe e abraçou ela por trás. "Você não precisa ir me ver. Eu estou bem aqui."

A sra. Weasley se virou e o abraçou de volta. Tentando lutar contra as lágrimas que tinham enchido seus olhos para que George não pudesse vê-las, ela disse, "Oh George estou tão feliz que você tenha descido. Bem, sentem-se e comam, eu preciso cuidar das roupas." A sra. Weasley deixou a cozinha o mais rápido que conseguiu, deixando George triste. Ele sentou, pegou um sanduíche, e começou a comer.

Hermione se sentou ao lado de George e começou a comer também. Ela não podia deixar de notar que George estava triste com o modo como a sra. Weasley agiu, sabendo que ele tinha levado pelo lado errado. Se inclinando para murmurar no ouvido de George, ela disse, "Ela não queria que você a visse chorar, mas não é ruim. Minha mãe costumava fazer a mesma coisa comigo. É só porque ela está feliz por vê-lo em volta, faz sentido?

George apenas acenou com a cabeça, mas agarrou a mão de Hermione por baixo da mesa. Os quatro sentaram em silêncio, com Hermione lançando olhares para Ginny através da mesa. Ginny, por outro lado, parecia não ter certeza do que dizer. Finalmente, Hermione mais uma vez quebrou o silêncio. "Então, Ginny, está pronta para o começo dos treinos?"

"É, mas estou um tanto nervosa." Ginny disse. Depois de outro olhar que Hermione lançou, ela acrescentou, "Só não tenho certeza se minhas manobras são boas o suficiente. Eu sei que consegui entrar para o time, mas tenho dúvidas." Olhando diretamente pra George, Ginny respirou fundo. "O que acha, George? Você conhece alguma manobra de artilheiros que você possa me falar?" Então, desviando o olhar, ela adicionou, "Ou me mostrar qualquer hora?"

George tirou os olhos da comida. Ninguém tinha tentado envolvê-lo nas conversas antes. Quando ele descia para as refeições com a família, ele apenas sentava lá, ficando excluído. Ele imaginava que era porque ninguém sabia o que dizer para ele e era mais fácil não dizer nada, mas agora Ginny perguntou algo diretamente para ele, e George tinha uma sensação que Hermione estava por trás disso. "Oh, não sei, Ginny. Acho que você vai se sair bem, e quanto às manobras de artilheiros, eu era um batedor, lembra?"

"Mas você com certeza se lembra de alguma coisa que Oliver ensinou para os artilheiros enquanto você estava no time. Harry me disse que quando Oliver era capitão ele fazia vocês aprenderem todas as posições." Ginny respondeu.

"Bem, ele nos ensinou esse movimento..." Hermione sorriu enquanto George e Ginny continuavam discutindo táticas. Na verdade, foi uma hora depois que tinham terminado o almoço que George se levantou e voltou a se trancar no quarto. As garotas subiram para o quarto da Ginny.

"Hermione, muito obrigada. Era quase como se eu estivesse falando com o antigo George de novo." Ginny falou para sua amiga.

"Sem problemas, Ginny. Apenas continue com isso. Talvez os outros façam o mesmo ao vê-la." Hermione respondeu. Elas passaram o resto do dia falando sobre Hogwarts, e sobre o que seus antigos colegas estavam fazendo. Logo, todos começaram a chegar do trabalho e 

Ginny foi _raptada_ pelo Harry. Luna foi para casa se aprontar para um encontro com Dean, então Hermione desceu para ajudar a sra. Weasley com a janta.

"Oh Hermione, você poderia começar a cortar esses vegetais?" A sra. Weasley pediu. "Todos estão vindo jantar aqui hoje novamente, e eu acho que eles esperam que George apareça de novo. Não sei se já te disse, mas obrigada pelo que está fazendo pelo George."

"Não é problema algum, sra. Weasley, e estou feliz em poder ajudar." Logo o jantar estava pronto e quando toda a família estava sentada lá fora, Hermione subiu as escadas para chamar George.

Sem bater na porta ela entrou no quarto. George estava sentado na cama e olhou para cima quando Hermione entrou. "Acho que é hora do jantar..."

Hermione acenou que sim. "Eu só quero avisá-lo: todos estão lá embaixo de novo hoje essa noite. Está pronto?"

George fez que sim e levantou. Uma vez que eles estavam no corredor ele se voltou para Hermione. "Eu sei que você tem alguma coisa há ver com a Ginny me perguntando sobre quadribol no almoço. Obrigada."

"Eu não fiz nada, na verdade. Ela só tinha me dito que não sabia o que falar para você, então só dei algumas idéias para ela puxar assunto."

"O que significa que você fez alguma coisa, sim. Você precisa parar de se subestimar. Se não fosse por você, nada disso estaria acontecendo. Então obrigado." George abraçou Hermione. "Eu não sei o que faria sem você."

George se afastou, mas manteve seus braços em volta de Hermione. Hermione não sabia o que fazer, e assim que ela se virou para descer, George a puxou de frente a ele e a beijou.

* * *

**NT: **E como Hermione vai reagir? Reviews deixam tradutoras felizes! É rapidinho, só clicar naquele botãozinho escrito "Go" aqui embaixo.


	5. Capítulo 5

**NT: **Desculpem pessoal, era para eu ter postado esse capítulo ontem, mas minha net estava um horror... E essa semana foi super corrida. Eu quero agradecer a todos que estão deixando lindas reviews para essa história, e pedir mais uma vez desculpa por não ter conseguido responder todos eles. Outra coisa, eu tenho problemas em traduzir o sotaque da Fleur...Bem, então vamos voltar onde paramos da última vez... o beijo.

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Hermione terminou o beijo e se virou para descer as escadas. _O que acabou de acontecer? _Ela pensou. George tinha recém beijado-a e ela tinha deixado, não apenas isso, mas tinha gostado. Ela nem mesmo olhou para trás para ver se George ainda estava atrás dela, e não foi até ela chegar na cozinha que ela soube que ele estava atrás dela. "Hermione espere, antes de irmos para fora, eu quero dizer que sinto muito por ter te beijado." George disse.

"Tudo bem, George."

"Quero dizer eu sinto muito por ter te beijado, mas não sinto. Hermione eu gosto de você, quero dizer que eu tive uma queda por você por um tempo, se Fred estivesse aqui ele te diria. Então nesse curto espaço de tempo eu pude conhecer você bem melhor e bem..." O rosto de George estava ficando num tom de vermelho que Hermione já tinha visto nos rostos dos Weasley antes. "Eu só não quero que isso mude nada."

"Não se preocupe, não vai mudar nada George. Vamos lá para fora?" Hermione perguntou. Sua cabeça estava rodando pelo que tinha acabado de acontecer e pelo que George tinha dito. Seguindo George pela porta dos fundos, eles se sentaram.

O silêncio de sempre caiu sobre todos assim que George se juntou a eles para o jantar, mas dessa vez foi Ginny quem quebrou o silêncio ao invés de Hermione. "George, eu estava tentando treinar aquela manobra que você tinha me contado com Harry, mas parece que não consigo aprendê-la. Será que amanhã você poderia me mostrar como se faz?"

Todos os olhares se dirigiram a Ginny em surpresa e então para George quando ele respondeu, "Acho que sim, Ginny. Que tal amanhã depois do café?"

"Seria ótimo!"

O choque no rosto dos Weasley sumiu e todos voltaram para suas conversas. Mas Ginny não iria deixar George ser excluído. "E você que depois do jantar nós poderíamos ir para a loja? Luna me disse que teve uma idéia para pregar uma peça no Dean e bem, o único que nós achamos que pode fazer isso é você."

George olhou para Hermione como que perguntando se ela tinha alguma coisa há ver com aquilo, mas Hermione balançou a cabeça. Ela estava tão surpresa com isso quanto ele. "Eu não sei Ginny; o Ron não pode te ajudar?" George finalmente respondeu.

"Você sabe que o Ron não é muito bom inventando coisas." Ginny disse.

"Ei, eu ouvi isso, e para sua informação, eu estou fazendo o melhor que posso para dirigir aquele lugar." Ron disse.

"Eu não disse que você não estava fazendo um ótimo trabalho dirigindo a loja. Eu disse que você não era bom em inventar coisas. O que você não é." Ginny falou para Ron.

Ginny e Ron continuaram discutindo quando George interrompeu eles. "À propósito Ron, eu não sei se te disse, mas obrigado por fazer com que a loja não feche, mesmo que você não seja bom em inventar novos produtos."

Ron olhou para seu irmão mais velho e encolheu os ombros, "Está tudo certo, George, é para isso que serve a família, e não é grande coisa. Eu ficarei até que você esteja pronto para voltar."

"Eu espero que você fique mesmo depois que eu volte. Eu gostaria de te dar a metade de Fred do negócio, se você quiser." George disse.

Ron parou encarando o prato, então levantou os olhos. "Claro que eu ficarei George. Obrigado."

Ginny aproveitou essa oportunidade para perguntar a George de novo se ele iria até a loja com ela e Luna depois do jantar, mas George apenas disse que iria pensar. Hermione ficou sentada lá, apenas escutando George, Ginny e Ron, e mais uma vez, foi mais uma boa hora depois do jantar até que George voltasse para o quarto. A família estava agora na sala de estar, e todos observaram George subir para o quarto. George parou na metade do caminho e se voltou. "Ron, Ginny, você dois não querem subir comigo? Eu gostaria de ver o que Luna quer que eu faça."

Ron e Ginny avidamente levantaram e correram escada acima. Todos os outros olharam para Hermione. "Ok, você poderia, por favor, nos dizer como você está fazendo isso? Hermione você está aqui há dois dias e já tem uma enorme diferença no George." Bill disse.

"Eu só entendo pelo que ele está passando, é tudo." Hermione respondeu.

"O que você quer dizer com isso?" Harry perguntou.

Hermione olhou para o resto dos Weasley. Ela decidiu que era hora de contar a eles sobre Abby, então enquanto encarava o chão ela contou. Quando ela terminou, a sra. Weasley e Fleur foram até ela e a engolfaram em uma abraço.

"Hermione, por que você não nos contou nada disso antes?" Harry perguntou.

"Eu não queria piedade. Eu sei que não é a intenção de vocês, mas o modo como vocês agem perto do George... Bem, eu sei como ele se sente. Eu ainda sinto isso de vez em quando, quando encontro algum amigo trouxa. E eu não queria sentir isso, então eu mantive Abby em segredo quando eu fui para Hogwarts."

Ninguém disse nada até Fleur perguntar, "Como nós pódems parrar de fazerr isse? Eu non sei o que dizerr quando George está porr perrto." Todos sacudiram a cabeça em acordo.

"Como eu disse para Ginny, apenas falem com ele. Ginny começou no almoço falando sobre quadribol, e então hoje a noite ela trouxe o assunto à tona outra vez. Ron acompanhou Ginny. Apenas tratem ele como o tratavam antes. Não tentem andar nas pontas dos pés perto dele, porque só piora. Apenas, não importa o que vocês façam, a não ser que Fred tenha dita que ele gostaria das coisas de um certo modo, não diga para ele que era o que Fred gostaria. Eu odeio quando pessoas me dizem coisas, e dizem que era o que Abby gostaria."

Ninguém disse nada por um longo tempo; todos estavam perdidos em pensamentos. "Obrigada Hermione. Por tudo. Por ter dividido Abby conosco e por ajudar George. Nós faremos o que você precisar para ajudar George a dar a volta por cima." A sra. Weasley disse.

Eles continuaram conversando, mas Hermione pediu desculpas e foi para cima, se aprontar para dormir. No momento em que estava se dirigindo para o quarto da Ginny, a porta do quarto de George abriu. Ron e Ginny saíram rindo sobre alguma coisa. Eles acenaram para Hermione quando passaram por ela e então ela ouviu seu nome.

"Hermione. Você não está voltando atrás no nosso acordo, está?"

Hermione se virou para ver George, que estava escorado na soleira de seu quarto. Ela foi para perto dele. "Não, não estou. Eu apenas não queria perturbá-los." Assim que ela entrou no quarto, George fechou a porta. "Como você está, George?"

"Exausto. Toda essa socialização que você quer que eu faça está acabando comigo." George disse.

"Mas é bom para você. Então, o que Luna queria fazer com Dean?"

George riu. "Na verdade é insano. Eu acho que ela aceitou que não existem narguilés de verdade, e Dean vem incomodando ela sobre isso, então ela quer que eu faça um narguilé para que ela possa dar para Dean como um bichinho de estimação. Só que depois de umas horas, ela quer que exploda, ou algo assim."

Hermione olhou para George. "Você está falando sério?"

"Aham. Não deve ser difícil de fazer. Na realidade, talvez eu coloque eles no mercado. É uma boa idéia, sério. Dar um animalzinho para alguém e fazê-lo explodir neles depois." George disse, enquanto puxava os cobertores de cima da cama. "Hermione sobre antes, eu estava falando sério."

"Eu sei George. E eu estive pensando bastante sobre isso essa noite."

"E?"

Hermione não disse nada. Ela apenas ficou olhando enquanto George subia em sua cama. "Eu não sei. Quero dizer, eu gosto de você George, mas eu não sei se é como amigo ou algo mais." Ela subia na antiga cama do Fred e então quando George apagou as luzes, ela disse, "Só vamos com calma para ver o que acontece. Eu só não quero te dar muitas esperanças para depois descobrir que gosto de você apenas como amigo."

"Eu posso lidar com isso Hermione. Boa noite."

* * *

**NT: **Capítulo curtinho, mas eu gosto dele... Façam uma tradutora feliz e comentem! Ah! Eu ficaria imensamente feliz se vocês dessem uma olhada nas minhas outras fics. Até semana que vem! o/


End file.
